Turning into a Hero
by Ashley8
Summary: Chapter 8 is up Finally! Ginny's POV. G/D
1. This isn't suppose to be happening

Hello!  
  
I have a vague idea of where I'm headed with this story and I'm sorry for all those out there who like Harry, everything gets explained in the end of course. Hes not evil, I have my reasons ( Trust me.  
  
Anyway, I'll give you a warning now. I have a problem with updating. You see, it takes me a long time because I lose interest with the story but, (there's always a but), the more people review the faster I update! Its that simple! The more reviews the more I want to write to keep people happy! If nobody reviews than I don't see a point to keep the story going. Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
  
Anyway, I don't think I have anything else to say so hopefully you enjoy the story.  
  
~x~Ashey~x~  
~@~  
  
Turning into a Hero  
  
~@~  
I couldn't wait to get my hands around someone's neck, anyone's neck. I was outraged at the assignment that had been given me after classes were over. I was seething when Professor Snape first gave me my detention assignment. I was to help Filth in the back shed with none other than Miss. Virginia Anne Weasley. Again I was outraged, after all she was not only a Weasley and a Gryffindor but currently the only girl that seemed intrigued me to no end. She had a personality, it seemed, composed entirely of fire. Nobody knew this of course. It took me a full year to admit it to myself that I could possibly have feelings for this girl. I could usually avoid the voice in the back of my head and avoiding her was no problem but now suddenly, I'm forced to be in the same room with her for over an hour. I just don't think I can keep up the reputation I've worked so hard to achieve.  
  
Oddly enough, We were serving detention for similar reasons. She, because she had annoyed Professor Snape in class by spilling a concoction of some sort and letting an array of unladylike choice words leave her mouth upon it spilling over the floor. Me, because I too had let an array of colourful words leave my mouth after loosing my temper at Weasley, the one attached to Potters hip, during Herbology class. Needless to say, both Snape and Sprout had assigned us the same detention with Filtch. He apparently needed some repairs done to the back shed so he gave us a piece of parchment between us and told us to get it all done before he came back. He then proceeded to take our wands of course. We had to do this the muggle way. I was practically boiling over with hatred at the moment for the youngest male Weasley. I could be in my room sleeping or practicing quiditch right now, but nooo. Weasley had to be an asshole and provoke me in the middle of class. I sighed and took a look at the sheet. Things like broom handles, door hinge, loose step and infestation were among the list of things he gave us. On our way to the shed I was, of course, very rude and grouchy to the female counter part of Potters side kick. I had to keep up appearances after all. I took out my frustrations by belittling her. I didn't want to be there, especially with this Weasley, and to make matters worse, every comment I made just seemed to role off her back as she continued as if what I just said didn't phase her at all. Filtch didn't specify about what needed done to anything but it was fairly obvious when we made it to the shed. The brooms for one, needed a good sanding. As for the infestation, well, lets just say a mob of gnomes seemed to have taken over the shed which meant that that had to be the first thing dealt with. Luckily, Weasley knew how to deal with this sort of infestation and soon we made a game out of it, who could throw the most and the farthest . I am proud to announce that I won that round of Weasley vs. Malfoy. Mood slightly better from tossing gnomes over the shed, we mad our way to the loose front step, (I discovered it by carelessly tripping on it before entering the shed), I, for one, had no idea how to fix a step. After all, that's what Malfoys paid others to do.  
  
"I don't suppose you know how to use a hammer do you?" I ask scornfully glancing in her direction.  
  
"I'm aware you hit nails with it. Why?" I let a smile escape my lips. From the moment she realized she had to share detention with a Malfoy she has been nothing if not polite, even funny at times. It was rather unnerving being in close proximity with a Weasley and not receiving death glares, snippy comments or comeback to my death glares and snippy comments. I'm positive her brothers talked ill of me so I was rather surprised she was so friendly. It annoyed me to no end. I decided to set her up, provoke her a bit. See how strong the Weasley temper was in her.  
  
"Good, because I couldn't fix this thing if my life dependant on it." I waited patiently for some rude comment to come my way. I was positive she had to be putting on a show, but nothing came. She simply looked at me and smiled. She had to bursting inside form not commenting. I mean, I completely set myself up for that one.  
  
"I'll teach you what I know than." She said, going back into the shed for a new piece of wood to replace the moulded, broken one with. I simply stared after her. She wasn't going to rub this in!? She came back out with a piece of ply-wood in her hands and asked me to fetch the bucket of nails. I don't know why I complied but I went in search of them for her with out a second thought. Lost in my thoughts and seeing the nails in the corner, I wasn't watching what I was doing and smacked my shin on a chair that anyone with there eyes open would have been able to see. Embarrassed, I kicked the chair and started swearing at it, rubbing my shin aggressively as if it would help the pain.  
  
"Arguments with furniture are rarely productive." I head a voice on the verge of laughing say behind me. I turned and found her leaning against the rotten door frame, laughter in her eyes as she stared at me. I couldn't help but smile. Lord of Lords, what was this girl doing to me. And in under a hour!  
  
"Thank you Weasley," I snapped, a little more foul and sarcastic than I had meant to sound "I wasn't aware of that." She didn't look offend by my tone but a perplexed look came across her face.  
  
"Why do you call me Weasley. I don't call you Malfoy. I mean, if you were talking to me, by some mysterious force, in the halls one would think you could be talking to Ron, or even Gred and Forge." She was right. She didn't call me Malfoy. In fact, she didn't call me anything, she just kind of stared a me until she caught my attention, than she proceeds to speak. And true, the twins did tend to drop in on the castle for those younger student who couldn't go down to Hogsmead. I stared blankly at her.  
  
"What would you like me to call you? Virginia?" Another perplexed look came upon her face.  
  
"How did you know that was my real name?" complete and udder confusion was evident in her eyes. Actually, I don't really know myself. I just kind of assumed. I gave her a shrug as my answer and she brushed it aside with a wave of her hand. "Never mind, no I don't want to calling me that. That would be too suspicious. Call me what everybody else does. Ginny." I smiled again. Who ever said the Weasley's were dumb obviously meant those of the male Gender. I had meet Molly only once and knew she was a force to be reckoned with and here Gin was, implying that if anybody knew we were getting along. well, I don't think I need to finish that sentence. She was definitely a clever one.  
  
"Well, since I'm a Malfoy and I don't do what everybody else does, I'm going to call you Gin." I answered her in a superior voice. She smiled. I must say, it was a nice smile and I secretly wondered why she didn't do it more often.  
  
"Not too obvious, like Virginia, but just under the radar. I like it." I smiled. I guess nobody else called her that and I was rather proud of myself for thinking it up.  
  
She soon showed me how to use a hammer productively, we fixed the stairs and the door, and now we moved on to the brooms. I soon discovered that Gin was not as naive or sheltered as everyone thought her to be. She was actually quite rebellious at home. She often snuck into her dads liquor cabinet, so she told me, and would walk to the nearest muggle town ( about a 40 minute walk) in the dead of the night and order pizza. Her favourite muggle food. She took the money from Ron's stash. When he went to visit Hermione she began to collect muggle money and Gin found it very convenient that he was a sound sleeper.  
  
"Without question, the greatest invention in the history of mankind is beer. I grant you that the wheel is also a fine invention, but the wheel does not go nearly as well with pizza." She was saying now and I had to laugh. The strongest drink I have ever had (besides wine at holidays at home) would be a butter beer and you needed to drink at least 9 or 10 just to get a faint buzz. She was simply brilliant. "If you ever reach total enlightenment while you're drinking a beer," she continued "I bet it makes beer shoot out your nose." She fell into a fit of giggles now while sanding down the handle of a spare boom for quiditch. How could anybody ever think of her as incompetent. She suddenly stopped laughing, a frown appearing on her face and looked at me, pointing just beside my head. "There is a multi- legged creature crawling on your shoulder." She stated as if nothing was wrong with that sentence and I jumped. I knocked the thing off my shoulder and indeed it was multi-legged creature is right!. And multi-eyed, and multi-headed, and about the size of my fist. "Holly shit!" She exclaimed, raising to her feet seeing it in whole now and I didn't need any encouragement to follow her out in a rush. We stopped a ways from the shed, catching our breath. Again I waited for a comment but none came. She simply collapsed to the ground and laid there, breathing hard. I took a seat next to her. It was silent for a moment as we simply sat there, but a question that was burning in my head screamed to ask it now. So I did.  
  
"Why don't you hate me?" I asked and she opened her eyes and looked mischievously at me.  
  
"Who said I didn't hate you? I could quite possibly loath you." She winked and I shook my head, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth. It was an odd sensation. I think I smiled more in the time I spent with her than in my whole life. "Do you want me to hate you?" She asked when I didn't respond. Honestly, I didn't know. It was nice to have an actual conversation with someone, an actual intelligent conversation that is. But the warning bells were ringing very loudly in my head. The words Weasley and Gryffindor kept springing to mind along with Malfoy and Slytherin, Weasley and Gryffindors did not mix well with Malfoys and Slytherins. "Your afraid." She stated and she couldn't be closer to the truth if she tried. I looked at her.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy." I stated as if that was the answer to everything. "A demon."  
  
"You're only a Demon to those who are too weak and ignorant enough to believe so." She said back without a moments hesitation. "But if that's how you see yourself than I suppose your weaker than I pegged you to be." She said closing her eyes once more. Ouch. That one hurt. My mind kept telling me to say something, to make her cry, to yell at her, to at least defend myself, but when your mind and your heart are arguing, sadly, the only outcome is looking like a fish out of water.  
  
"And what do you think your doing? Sleeping on the job? Hmmm?" Came a voice who's voice was thick with authority and thicker with accent. Filtch. We raced to our feet and looked at him. Mrs. Norris at his side.  
  
"We finished everything on the list you gave us." Ginny attempted "We were simply waiting for your return." Filth looked at me for confirmation to her story and I simply nodded. It was partly true, but I figure he wont notice the 3 or so brooms we missed.  
  
"Get out of my sight." He snapped as he headed for the shed, more than likely going to grade the work we did and whether or not we needed a second detention to finish the job. We didn't wait around for his verdict.  
  
I was angry as we made our way through the castle grounds to the front door. She had been right, again, about the demon comment and for some reason I had a strong urge to prove her wrong, only I didn't know how. I continually berated myself for letting myself slip around her. What is she doing to me! Any Slytherin would kill me if they knew I was with a Weasley and not hating them. I probably looked like an idiot out there, talking to her like an equal. I made a sound out of disgust in the back of my throat.  
  
"Smile..." She said next to me poking me in the side. I startled beside her. I had completely forgotten she was there. "Tomorrow will be worse." She added and with that she winked an disappeared through the doors. I shook my head in confusion. I had to forget her. Its not like we were in the same year so I wouldn't be seeing her in class and it wont be hard to avoid her. That's all I had to do. Avoid her and take it out on any one who got in my way. Its been working for the past year, why stop now? I told myself. I let an exasperated sigh leave my mouth. Life was simpler when everyone hated me.  
  
My plan was not as easy as I had hoped. Weasley, her brother, that blasted Potter, and Granger had cornered me in the hall after Potions the very next day.  
  
"What did you do to Ginny!?" Weasley had hissed through his teeth, obviously not wanting to be there. Yay, I thought with a complete lack of enthusiasm, just who I wanted to see.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?" I asked, feigning innocent. Potter than grabbed my collar and slammed me against the dungeon wall. I didn't flinch. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "I don't know what your problem is Potter, but I bet it's hard to pronounce." I snapped yanking his hand away from my neck. Ever since this year started Potter has been more aggressive and hateful towards me. He follows my every move waiting for a chance to slip up. Personally, I think hes gone insane. "For your information I have done nothing to her and you have no reason to suspect me of anything" I defended, tiring of their petty game.  
  
"Tell me what you did." Potter demands. Fffttt, as if I did anything. "We know she had detention with you. She refuses to eat , refuses to speak with us, hides out in the owlrey and I want to know what you said or did to her to upset you so-" Lord, how melodramatic can you get. And here I thought Potter didn't even acknowledge her existence.  
  
"Do they ever shut up on your planet?" I interpret, "I did nothing to your precious girlfriend Potter so just back off will you! Maybe she's just sincerely repulsed by you, ever think of that?" I cross my arms and Potter lets out a low growl, sounding somewhat like a dog, and I smirked. This time instead of my collar, it was my neck he grabbed as he pushed be back against the wall. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You better stay the hell away from Ginny and if I catch you near her." he left the threat hanging like he always does. How very predictable. Well these people are just a barrel of fun, aren't they?  
  
"If I throw a stick, will you go away?" I asked out of sheer boredom. He places me back on the ground, none too gently.  
  
"Lets go guys." Came Grangers voice, tugging on their arms. Weasley didn't need encouragement. Outside of one or two professors in the school, she and Weasley were the only other people I had any sort of respect for. Being that we (Granger and I) were both prefects last year and now head boy and girl, we had to spend quite some time together sorting rules and schedules and the like. Weasley, surprisingly, was very mature about it and even attended some meetings. Although when me and Weasley talk, the tone is more tolerant than civil but at least we can carry on a conversation for about ten minutes if we absolutely need too. Potter, it seemed, was the only one who didn't grow up between he three of them. Although everything was very formal between us and we never acknowledged the others presence outside of a prefects meeting, inside the meeting we didn't have to worry about Potter. And although I'm reluctant to admit this but Granger is actually a very clever witch and I don't think Weasley could be a more perfect Friend. Potter doesn't deserve them.  
  
Granger shot me an apologetic look, one I received often from her. She was always apologizing for Potters actions and I never understood why. Once they left though, my mind began to wonder back to Gin. She was refusing to eat and talk to them? That was awfully weird, even if she was over her crush of Potter. (Although Potter still liked to think she drooled over the very ground he stepped.)  
  
I begin to walk towards the great hall, supper would be served shortly and I missed lunch so I wasn't about to miss another meal too, but when I headed towards the east end of the castle I wondered why. Than it came to me. I realised my feet were headed towards the owlrey. Damn that Girl! I thought furiously. This isn't suppose to be happening!. 


	2. Cheating at quiditch

.I begin to walk towards the great hall, supper would be served shortly and I missed lunch so I wasn't about to miss another meal too, but when I headed towards the east end of the castle I wondered why. Than it came to me. I realised my feet were headed towards the owlrey. Damn that Girl! I thought furiously. This isn't suppose to be happening!.  
  
I climb the many steps towards the large, brown door leading into the owlrey and can already hear the owls hooting. Nearer the door I became hesitant. I could turn around then, I knew, and it would all be over. All I had to do was turn around, and pretend like she didn't affect me as she did. I kept chanting to myself, and although my paced slowed somewhat, it wasn't deterred. I reached the door and pushed it open slowly as I somewhat reluctantly entered the dusty, darkened, humid room. "Gin?" I questioned, testing her name on my lips. It was odd to not call her Weasley and I felt the wall I created around myself cracking. Dammit. I thought.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come." She smiled as I noticed her tying a letter to a small, ruddy owl that was much too perky for my liking. "Just owling mum, lettering her know Ron hasn't done anything that could get him expelled yet." She said. I nodded, not sure what else to do.  
  
"How did you know I would come?" I asked and she looked at me as if I had two heads.  
  
"Because I planned it." She simply stated. "I figured if I put up the act as distressed little Ginny who can't take care of herself, the dream team would link it to the detention we had to share." I smiled. Not only was she brilliant, she was also cunning. "And it worked just like I had planned it. So tell me," She began, clasping her hands together after sending the little owl off, "When did they corner you?" I let out a guffaw as I looked at her. This only caused her smile to widen.  
  
"After Potions actually," I supplied at her expectant look and shook my head yet again. "accused me of doing something to you , they did." She gave a small shrug.  
  
"How else would they conjure up the nerve to corner you unless they thought you hurt me in someway."  
  
"Touché." I said, coming to stand beside her, resting my elbows on the window ledge she was near and looking out over the horizon. "But what happens if they come up hear looking for you after they take notice both of us are missing from supper?" I asked, wondering how she would get us out of that situation. And she simply smiled like she always does as if I've asked the most stupidest of question.  
  
"We leave." She sates. And we do.  
  
We make our way slowly to the lake. Its raining at the moment but she doesn't seem to mind as she pulls the hood from her sweater up over her red hair. I, unfortunately, don't have a hood but I don't bother complaining. This is getting quite interesting. Well, my plan to avoid her just got shot to hell. We take a seat on the wet, muddy ground and begin to throw rocks into the lake. Neither of us was speaking and it was kind of surprising to find that the silence was not an awkward one.  
  
"Why do you pretend to hate everyone?" Came her voice, pulling me from my thoughts and startling me by her question.  
  
"Pardon me?" I ask, wondering what she was getting at.  
  
"Well, besides Harry that is, I can understand you hating him. I mean, who doesn't." She shrugged as if it was nothing. She hated them? I gave her an odd look and she sighed audibly. "You don't still think I like him do you!?" She asked, insulted almost. I shook my head.  
  
"No, I know your over him." I say "Everybody knows. Except for Potter that is." She's staring at the lake now, her eye a little glossy. thankful for the chance to steer the conversation away from me I take full advantage of it. "What's up with you two anyway?" I try and wait for her answer but she doesn't respond.. "Why do you hate him. Is it just because he ignores you?" I hope I don't sound like I'm prying but her face reviles nothing to me.  
  
"What's it to you? You don't care." She stated. Voice void of emotion. Ah, so Potter was a touchy subject for her.  
  
"Your right. I don't." I say, more to convince myself than her, "but just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand."  
  
"He's an asshole." Was all she said and I hid a smile. Weasleys were notorious for their tempers and their language.  
  
"Than why do you hang out with him?" I asked, truly wanting to know why.  
  
"Nothing better to do." She attempted and I snorted. Yah right. She obviously had no friends. I've heard the rumours. Poor little Ginny, possessed is her first year. Poor little Ginny, the whore of Harry Potter, poor little Ginny, not very good in school, poor little shy friendless Ginny with no one to talk to. It was the same old drivel all the time and I had long ago stopped listing. She ignored my snort and threw another rock into the water. The rain was coming down rather heavily now but she didn't seem to notice. "Are you ready for Professors flitwicks test tomorrow?" She asks out of the blue. She must have heard the others talking about it. I give a small nod. "We better go in before you catch cold." I nod again and we rise to our feet but before entering the castle she looks at me and smiles.  
  
"Thanks for not asking too many questions." She says before she bounds up the stairs and through the door. I, on the other hand, am left in the wet, cold outdoors. Truly baffled about this girl I'm suppose to hate, and why she has such an effect on me.  
  
Entering my common room I'm immediately bombarded with questions from Parkinson. Lords I wish this girl would shut up.  
  
"Where have you been Draco? I missed you at supper. Why are you soaking wet? How come your eye is twitching? Where are you going now?" She shrilly asks as I shove my way past her and find a seat on the sofa. "Draco baby?" Dammit, cant this girl take a hint?  
  
"What?" I snap. She flinches slightly before taking seat next to me. I groan inwardly. Being in this atmosphere has reverted me back to my usual self absorbed self so nobody suspects anything. Good.  
  
"Mail arrived for you today." She says passing me an envelope with the Malfoy seal on it. If she's expecting a thank you she's expecting too much.  
  
"What were you doing in my room?" I demand. My mail gets delivered directly there.  
  
"I-I was looking for you is all Draco baby." I hate it when she calls me that. I cant believe my father wants me to marry this tart.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." I say as an excuse to leave her presence. I head towards my room. A room I share with nobody. I am head boy after all, but am discouraged to find Zabini at my door. Obviously waiting for me. "What do you want?" I ask as I push past her too reach my door.  
  
"I saw you earlier today with that Weasley girl." She states. She was never one to beat around the bush. Zabini is no airhead. She's smart, cunning and persuasive. There was no questioning why she got sorted into this house.  
  
"Are you following me?" I ask, clearly annoyed.  
  
"I'm just saying, is all, that you better watch out. Isn't she with Potter? If he finds out." Another empty threat as I slam my door on her face. Zabini's not one to gossip so I know she wont be spreading any rumours about me, but she's also one to make assumptions. She probably assumes I need a good shag and what better way than with Potters girlfriend. Fffttt. I'm surrounded by morons.  
  
I sit on my bed, my fathers letter still in my hand. Rolling my eyes I slowly open the letter and scan the note. Not pleased with what I'm reading. I'm never pleased with his letters. Nothing but Death Eater encouragement and disapproval at my pathetic skills as a seeker and a student. Being Second best in my class was not good enough for him and it didn't help that Granger was first. Loosing to a mud-blood. My father had punished me severely for being second place to her last year. Potter thinks he's the only one with a scare from the dark lord, he can think again. There's a reminder to be polite and chivalrous to Pansy and I scoff at it. I couldn't stand that girl what makes him think I want to marry her. Keep the bloodline pure, was my fathers reasoning's. He was truly a pathetic man. I sigh and fall back on my bed. My stomach growling in discomfort. Right. I skipped two meals in a row. Stupid of me really. I leave my room and head for the exit. Parkinson sends me a flirtatious look and I'm disgusted. She's the whore. I exit, using Head-boy business as my excuse and glaring at Crabb and Goyal as I pass them.  
  
After a short trek down to the picture with fruits on them, I quickly tickle the pear and the passage way opens for me. I'm soon surrounded by seven or so house elves.  
  
"Whats we do for you master? We do anything!" Dobby asks, tugging on my sleeve. I roll my eyes.  
  
"What's ever available." I say, my stomach not caring what I eat as long as I eat. The house elves hurry off, grateful to be helping for reasons that only they understand. I slowly make my way to the fireplace and take a seat in front of it. Not really feeling the heat coming off of the flames yet somehow thankful for the warmth anyway. My food arrives not two minutes after sitting. Suppers leftovers, is what it looks like as I began to eat.  
  
"I'll have whatever he's having." I hear Gin say behind me and somehow I'm not surprised. I turn to see her approaching me. She gives me a small wave as she takes a seat next to me. I don't acknowledge her, still rather angry over the letter my father sent. He wants me to make a decision immediately about receiving the dark mark early. I do not want to turn into my father. I do not want the dark mark. Unfortunately Gin doesn't know any of this, nor would she ever, and ended up taking my icy façade as being her fault. She has asked me several questions so far and I had yet to answer one. "Look, if your mad at me just say so alright!" She suddenly burst and I blink back my surprise.  
  
"I'm not mad at you." I say, hoping to quell her Weasley temper. She stares at me unbelievingly. I sigh and put down my plate, but continue staring at it. "Look, I got a letter from home is all." I didn't finish the sentence, hoping she was as smart as I made her out to be. She didn't prove me wrong. She nods and we sit in silence. I realize she's giving me space to start a conversation at my discretion. How very Gryffindor of her.  
  
"Did you plan this meeting also?" I finally speak indicating the late run in, in the kitchen., breaking the silence. She smiles again. Does she ever stop?  
  
"Funny thing is I didn't. I guess since we both missed lunch and supper so our stomachs got the same idea at the same time." I nod. Again unsure of what to do next. I stare into the fire and watch the flames dance. I hear her sigh next to me as she pushes her plate away. "look," she begins, Rubbing her finger over her temple. "I'm sorry I tricked you into finding me this evening." She still thinks I'm mad because of her. She's far from the truth. "I wasn't thinking. Stupid of me really-"  
  
"Gin." I interrupt and she looks at me. "You talk to much." I say with a smile so she knows I'm joking and she smiles back. "besides," I say "I rather like keeping a secret from Potter I know he'd pitch a fit over." She smirks.  
  
"If everything alright at home?" She offers, trying to politely ask me what father wrote with out asking me directly if I was a Death Eater yet. I smile.  
  
"As fine as it can get." I assure her. And she gives me a weak smile. She'll buy it for now but I know she'll bring it up again later. Once she figures she has my trust. Frankly, she practically has it now, its just not a subject I particularly like to discuss.  
  
"Potter hit me once." She suddenly blurts and I whip my head around to look at her.  
  
"What?" I ask venomously. "He did what?" She's fiddling with her hands in her lap now. I guess this is her way of making me talk. She tells me what I wanted to know if I tell her what she wants to know. Very cunning that one is.  
  
"He hit me." She says again in a whisper. "He was spending the summer at our house but everyone was gone for some reason or another except us. Ron was out on a walk with Hermione. We were home alone and I had long gotten over my silly crush buy then but he didn't think so. I guess he thought I was still in love with him, which I never was in the first place-"  
  
"You don't have to tell me this." I say and she shakes her head. I think I'm the first person she s ever told.  
  
"I want to." Its funny how I'm her families mortal enemy and she's coming to me with this instead of Ron. "Anyway, he figured he would have a little fun but I didn't want to have anything to do with that. I guess he's not used to people saying no to him. So he hit me." She was speaking barley above a whisper now.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I ask. I didn't think I could hate Potter more than I did.  
  
"You asked me earlier why I hated him. Now you know."  
  
"certainly someone would have noticed, didn't you tell anyone?" I ask, worry creeping into my voice without me noticing. She shook her head.  
  
"He told them I fell down the stairs. Which was believable seeing as I had tripped up at breakfast. I was always clumsy at home. They just took it as me being nervous with Potter and me being alone in the house. I didn't bother correcting him. He only ever did it the once." She added as if that made up for anything. as if it was nothing. I was seething. Not even I would resort to hitting a girl..well- maybe Parkinson .  
  
"yah, one time to many." I say. She flashes me a smile and rises to her feet.  
  
"Its late and you have a test tomorrow." She says brightly "We should be heading back." She then turns on her heel and exits the kitchen in the way we entered. How is it that she always leaves me with my mouth gaping open.  
  
I do as she says and head back to my room. Thoughts screaming through my head a mile a minute. Why would anyone want to hurt her. She was so.so. There wasn't even a word to describe her. Potter didn't deserve her. Moments later my head hits my pillow and, with thoughts still rushing buy in a blur, I'm soon asleep.  
  
I wake up the next day and realize Gins story affected me more than I thought. I took out a lot of anger on a few second years in my house on the way to breakfast but upon seeing Potter and Weasley laughing as if all was right in the world, it mad me want to hex them from where I stood. Sadly, I kept my composure in check and took my seat, eyeing Ginny wearily as she entered the great hall and took a seat next to Potter. Why did she do that to herself? I found myself questioning. A voice in the furthest reaches of my mind told me I wasn't suppose to care but I shoved it back to where it came from. I was never one to listen to others advice anyway. Parkinson took a seat next to me and started talking again. She asked if I was excited about the Quiditch match today. I had completely forgot about it till she motioned it but I told her I was ready. I wasn't Captain for nothing. I stole a glance in Gins direction and noticed her looking at me. She sent me a weak smile from across the room before Potter grabbed her attention again. That girl was stronger than she appeared.  
  
After taking Flitwicks test, the school was let out early from classes for the match. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Gryffindor was good but they had slacked off quite a bit since Wood graduated. Their beaters were nothing to be proud of either since the Weasley twins graduated with Wood. Surprisingly, Weasley had made keeper. Madam hooch was calling out the rules now, giving my team more than our fair share of glares. I wasn't really paying attention. I head it all before. Nothing new. Instead I was scanning the crowds for a certain red-head and wasn't surprised to see her sitting next to Granger and already looking at me. She gave me the thumbs up but Potter mistakenly thought it was directed at him and waved back. She rolled her eyes and I hid a smirk. Hooch let the Quaffle go and the game began. Potter and me were up above the game happening below us, eyes alert for the snitch.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, you might as well give up now. You have never caught the snitch from me before so what makes you think you get it this time?" Typical Potter. He often provoked me in the middle of a game to the point where I would lunge at him and their team would get a penalty shot. It was worth it every time. I wasn't going to fall for it this time though. "Did you hear me or are you dumber than I thought." He asked again, his eyes never leaving the field.  
  
"You shouldn't equate silence with slowness" I state. Not the reaction he was looking for as he glared at me. Potter was an idiot if he thought I was going to fall for that. A flash of gold streaks by and Potter and I take off at high speeds. He, of course, is just slightly out of my reach and closer to the snitch. I cant let him win. This Bastard has to be brought down from whatever high horse he's on. I pull up next to him, the snitch in front of us, and turn destructively into Potters side, causing him to start, I than reach over and knock his glasses 'accidentally' off of his face, practically rendering him blind and he veers off out of the path of the snitch. I take this as my chance to catch it and I do. A roar from the Slytherin side drowns out the heckling and hissing from the other houses. I land my broom, the snitch firmly in my hand and my team-mates take this opportunity to pick me up on their shoulders. This was the first time Slytherins ever won a math against Gryffindor since Potter joined the team. The Gryffindors land also and are headed my way. I smirk in their direction. Being Captain its customary to shake hands with the opposing teams Captain. This will prove interesting seeing the Gryffindor Captain happens to be none other than Harry Potter himself. 


	3. Fight

.Being Captain its customary to shake hands with the opposing teams Captain. This will prove interesting seeing the Gryffindor Captain happens to be none other than Harry Potter himself.  
  
"You bloody cheated!" He hollers as he gives me a shove. I held up my hand to stop my team from charging forward.  
  
"Aww, did I tep on your poor itty bitty ego?" I ask mockingly and my team laughs full heartedly around me. "Losers call it cheating. Winners call it 'effective use of unconventional tactics.' Deal with it Potter." I bark as his hands ball up into fists and takes a swing at me hitting me squarely in the eye. Holding my eye and trying to keep my team at bay I somehow step closer to Potter so only he will be able to hear me "Gee, and I thought you only hit girls." I whisper and he looks horrified. Madam Hooch suddenly appears on the scene and deducts points from Gryffindor and demands I go to the hospital wing. I grudgingly oblige. Madam Pomfray isn't surprised to see me enter and gives me an ice pack to hold over my eye. Dumbledoor gave her orders that if any harm came to a student by fighting than they would be healed the muggle way as punishment for fighting. She gives a glance at the door, waiting for the trio to enter with either Weasley or Potter holding his nose but when neither did she gave me a quizzical look.  
  
"Its just me today." I say holding out my hands and she places a hand on her hip. I roll my eyes. "Madam Hooch arrived before I could retaliate." I say. She never seems pleased unless I tell her I had intentions to do something that would earn me detention. She places me on a bed and tells me to hold the ice pack to my face and she'll return in a bit. I know the routine. She gone to get muggle medicine.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I look up startled to find Gin looking at me from the end of the bed. A little surprised I ask her what she's doing here. "To see you of course." Again with the look like I have two heads. "I saw the fight. Congratulations by the way on Winning the match. I figured nobody else would see how your fairing even though you just won the game for your team so I came up here to make sure you don't feel totally hated." She smiled as she sat at the end of bed.  
  
"Thanks." Is all I can say. "You didn't have too." I add as an after thought.  
  
"Yah, well.what are friends for?" I smile. She's the first to admit we have a friendship and I'm not surprised. Its been what? Two days since the detention and already we've established a friendship of sorts. Quite a feat especially since were talking about a Malfoy and a Weasley.  
  
"You better get going before anyone notices your missing. Pomfray should be coming back shortly anyway." She gives my free hand, the one not holding the ice to my face, a small squeeze and I try had not to let my surprise show.  
  
"Your sure?" She asks and I nod dumbly. This girl is going to drive me insane. Shortly after she leaves Potter enters the room and I resist the urge to groan.  
  
"Sod off!" I snap as Potter takes the position at the end of the bed where Gin stood only moment ago.  
  
"Why did you say what you did out on the field." He demands as if I have an inkling as to what he's on about. I roll my eyes and give him a disgusted look. He must mean the comment I gave him after he hit me, the one telling him I knew he hurt Gin. Again I feigned innocent.  
  
"I have no idea what your on but I suggest you leave my presence before I call Pomfray."  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He hisses and I glower at him. "You've been talking to her, haven't you? Sneaking around with her!" He looks appalled. I simply stare, my face emotionless.  
  
"So what if I am? That's none of your business frankly." He's seething again and his fists are back at his sides. He's not stupid enough to try anything in the hospital wing. "Just go back to your common room Potter. I have neither the desire nor the patience to deal with you right now." He looks ready to kill when Pomfray enters.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Do you need something?" She asked, coming over to my bed and giving me a muggle pain killer I'm assuming. Potter shakes his head, gives me a warning glance, and leaved the room in a huff. "I wonder what that was all about." She asks out loud but I give her no response as she releases me form her care. I head to my common room, there should be a party going on being held in my honour when I arrive and I'll be thankful for the distraction to take my mind off of other things.  
  
Two weeks go by and I find myself headed towards the kitchens again. I seem to be headed there a lot lately. I know she's already there. We've been meeting like this randomly now. Its never planned unless she gets it in her head to see me at a certain time and place. She can usually make it happen, otherwise its completely random. This randomness happens a lot but I don't really mind. I received another letter from my father. This one was mostly about Pansy Parkinson and what the pros to marring her are. I threw it in the fire. He told me, in the letter, to stop ignoring her and to start acting like a gentlemen. He's been pushing her a lot and I begin to wonder how he knows I've been ignoring her. It doesn't matter. Its not that important. He also upset I haven't replied to his other letters, about receiving the dark mark early. I shake my head as I near the portrait of fruits. I tickle the pear again, like I've done every other night before and enter the kitchen. Gins already there with two steaming mugs of something warm sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." She jokes and I give her a smile. She obviously knew I was coming. I take a seat next to her and discover its hot chocolate in the mug. We sit in a comfortable silence, letting the hot drinks warm us. Christmas is just around the corner and the weathers been nothing if it not below freezing and the dungeons offer little warmth in the dead of winter. I'm eternally grateful for the chocolate.  
  
"You received another letter from home." She says and I'm not surprised. I don't respond to her statement right away though. Everybody knows that all is not well at my manor but she's the only one who realizes I'm not happy with the situation. "You don't want to be him, do you?" She asks. She's referring to my father. I focus my attention on my drink. Its very rare if a conversation about my home life lasts more than a few seconds before I change it but for some reason I feel a need to fill her on my situation, at least to have someone to talk to if nothing else. I trust her.  
  
"He wants me to receive the dark mark early." A hear a gasp escape her mouth and she scoots closer to me. "I have yet to reply and he's getting restless." She doesn't speak for a moment and I'm wiling her in my mind to say something. Anything. To pass judgment on me, to hate me even. But she still doesn't say anything. I turn my head to look at her and I can see tears welling up in her eyes but she's trying her damnedest to keep them at bay.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, her voice quite. "Are you going to get the mark?" I shake my head.  
  
"I don't really know." I tell her honestly. I don't want to. The hard part is telling my father, he is not an easy man to deal with and he always gets his way. I've already received one scare from the dark lord, I don't want a matching one.  
  
"But you don't want to right?" Hope fills her voice.  
  
"Its not that simple. My father. He's-"  
  
"I didn't ask your father." She interrupts forcefully. "I asked you." I sigh. I had to make her understand.  
  
"Look, my father, he's is a business man. He's a Malfoy. I'll keep it short and sweet for you. family. religion. friendship. these are the three demons he will slay if he must. Just to succeed in gaining praise from the Dark Lord. He will not hesitate to kill me if I refuse!" Her eyes widen in shock.  
  
"But you're his only child!" She sates horrified. "He wouldn't!"  
  
"You have lived a sheltered life Gin. Not all families are all loving like yours."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Her voice loses the edge it once had and she takes my hand in hers. "I wouldn't have said anything-"  
  
"You didn't know." I tell her but it doesn't seem to help.  
  
"You must have had a hard childhood."  
  
"Easier than some, harder than most," I answer. "But I survived it, so I can't really complain."  
  
"hmm." Shes extremely curious, I know, so I take this opportunity to change topics to an easer, simpler one to deal with.  
  
"He wants me to marry Parkinson." I say and I hear her snigger next to me. I turn to look at her, wondering what could be so funny about that.  
  
"Pansy?" She asks and I nod. She lets out a snort. "She's such a tart. I can't see why you even hang around her let alone date her occasionally!" She exclaims and is taken over by a set of giggles. She somehow gets me in a joking mood.  
  
"Have you ever dated someone because you were too lazy to commit suicide?" I ask and the laughter engulfs her.  
  
"Seriously though," she starts her laughter fit ended. "He wants you to marry? Your only 17!" She says. "I mean, you still have your whole life to get married. And the least he can do is let you pick who you want to marry if he's going to force you! What kind of man is he. Personally I believe you have to be in love if you want the marriage to work. He didn't even pick a girl you even remotely like!" Shes rambling now. She does that when she thinks something is unfair. One time she talked for a whole hour on how bad Snape marks his essays. I let her ramble on, enjoying her talking. "Draco?" She asks, cutting in to my thought. I'm a little startled. She's never called me by my first name before. "Do you want to marry her?"  
  
"Lord no!" I exclaim. "What kind of person do you take me for!" she smiles.  
  
"Just checking." She squeezes my hand, gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and bids me goodnight. She's always the first to leave. Its become routine now and sticking with routine I leave five minutes after.  
  
~@~  
  
For about a month since the detention me and Gin have been meeting secretly after curfew in the kitchens and in the owlrey during the day. Our meetings are never planned, they just seem to happen randomly as I've stated before. But for the past week I haven't meet Gin at all and I begin to worry. For one, I'm starting to miss her and that's never a good sign, and two, Potters been following her like his life depended on it.. Of course I see her at meals but she somehow always sits with her back facing me. Not an easy task catching her eye when she can't even see me. At the moment I'm eating supper and she has yet to enter the great hall. Potter keeps shooting me dirty looks but at least hes here where I can see him so I begin to wonder that maybe Gins at the owlrey, faking sick, when she suddenly saunters in, giving me a quick nervous glance before taking her seat next to Potter, back facing me as usual. I sigh. I had to find a way to get her alone. I look at my watch and realize that I have a meeting with Granger about the upcoming Christmas break and students who will be staying behind. Its already been decided that I'm to say. I don't want to go home anyway despite my mothers wishes. I'm already late. Not that I cared. She would wait until I got there of course. Going over trivial things with the prefects until I arrived. I walked at a leisurely pace down the halls towards the prefects lounge room. It was a cozy room with couches and a table that only Prefects and Head persons were allowed in. Giving the password (Googlemesh. Don't ask.) I enter and find Granger sitting at the table reading over some notes. Alone.  
  
"Granger?" I ask as I take a seat across from her. "Where are all the prefects?" She jumps slightly, not expecting to hear my voice and folds up the notes she had been reading before I arrived. By the looks of it they were notes from potions for our upcoming test.  
  
"Your late." She says and I shrug. "I told you this was important." I shrug again.  
  
"Christmas isn't going anywhere" I state and she rolls her eyes.  
  
"This isn't completely about Christmas. This is about Ginny." I immediately look up at her, going tense. "I know you know about Harry." She says and give her a confused look. "Her family may not have noticed but it was painfully obvious to me." She says answering my silent question. "And I also know you have been seeing her under everyone's radar. Again, very obvious to me." I look at her wondering if she can read minds. I wouldn't put it past her.  
  
"Potter knows." I offer and she looks quizzically at me.  
  
"That explains a lot." She says under her breath. "You may or may not know that Harry and I are going to the Burrow again for Christmas this year."  
  
"I wasn't aware." I tell her and she nods.  
  
"Ginny of course will be forced home as well, Harry wouldn't have it any other way it seems. He'll send her into a guilt trip or he'll make it seem as if she owes him as hes been doing the past week or so." I nod slowly, hoping she gets to her point soon. "As I'm sure you've noticed Harry practically stalking her as of late and that worries me. It will only be the four of us and Molly this Christmas seeing as Arthur went to visit Bill with all of her other brothers. Molly was suppose to go too but felt bad leaving us here at Hogwarts for Christmas. Anyway, I don't think Ron suspects a thing and wouldn't believe me if I told him but I cant keep an eye on Ginny and Harry every waking moment by myself."  
  
"And where do I fit in?" I ask. She looks at me like I have two heads. What is it with females and looking at me that way?  
  
"As much as I don't want to say this. I trust you more than I do Harry at the moment." My eyes widen in surprise. "He's pretty unstable at the moment and I don't blame him with all he's gone trough, but I need you to convince Ginny to stay here for the holidays."  
  
"So how am I to do that with Potter stalking her? We only have less than one week left before the holidays you realize." She nodded.  
  
"I do. I've asked Ginny to meet me here after supper tomorrow so I can help her in some of her classes." Catching on I nod.  
  
"But instead of finding you she finds me and Potter suspects she's with you the whole time." A smile came to her lips and she nodded.  
  
"What he doesn't know won't get you killed." So true.  
  
"How long?" I ask. Already forming ideas in my head.  
  
"You'll have about three hours actually. Usually Ron can tell him to back off from Ginny and he'll oblige for a bit but it doesn't last very long before he thinks up an excuse to leave."  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Last time I looked I was on your hit list."  
  
"Last time I looked, I was on yours." She answered me in the same even tone I used. We both break into smiles at the same time. Apparently whatever childhood hatred we once had is completely gone. Not that were the best of friends suddenly, lord no. Now, at least, we have a mutual respect thats acknowledged.  
  
"If, for some reason, she goes with you." I start before she can leave. There's a long pause as I'm not really sure of what I'm trying to say.  
  
"I'll keep you posted." She offers with an understanding smile and leaves the room. I shake my head. Tomorrow will be interesting to say the least.  
  
Leaving the lounge a short while later I make my way to the Slytherin common room. I doubt Gins in the kitchen or owlrey anyway. Lost in thought I bump into some unsuspecting soul and curse.  
  
"Watch where your bloody going!" I snap, dusting off my robes.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken you're the one who bumped into me." My head snaps up an I see Potter standing in front of me. I narrow my eyes at him.  
  
"What are you doing down this hallway Potter?"  
  
"Coming back from detention." He scowls. I smirk. For causing the fight on the quiditch pitch that day, Hooch gave him detention until Christmas break with Snape. I don't think there's a more fitting punishment. He cant stand Snape.  
  
"Whatever." I say as I make my way to get past him. I am not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.  
  
"What the matter Malfoy. You look a little down. Is Ginny not talking to you anymore? Got no more friends to hang with?" I stop in my tracks. Hes asking for it. My hands begin to twitch beside me. "Just for your information, shes back with me. I've made her see the error of her ways. You were nothing more than the flavour of the week so you might as well forget about her." I shake my head, temper ready to go off. "I'll have my way with her yet long before you will." It's a promise, I know, and I snap. I lunge towards him and take him to the ground, punching him squarely in the face. 


	4. This is about Miss Weasley

"I'll have my way with her yet long before you will." It's a promise, I know, and I snap. I lunge towards him and take him to the ground, punching him squarely in the face "You should have been swallowed, not conceived you tree hugging, pus gnawing, Ad Agency Rep jumping pseudo-human android spawn of an eunuch!" He babbles insults as I hit him continuously. I don't notice the yelling going on behind me or the strong hands that grab me by the shoulders and pull me back. I'm sitting on the floor now, breathing heavily as Potters nose bleeds not 6 feet away from me. "You asshole!" he yells holding his face as Granger suddenly appears by his side. Ready to jump him again I realize that the hands that grabbed me are still on my shoulder holding me back. I look up and notice Weasley. Granger shoots him a look as she guides Potter down the corridor towards Pomfrays office. Weasley helps me to my feet but before either of us had time to speak our heads snap down the hall opposite the one Granger and Potter went down as we hear Filtch and Snape heading our way.  
  
"Lets get out of here." I hear Weasley say and I look at him. Hes letting me go? Hes saving my ass!? "Come on!" he says in a fierce whisper as we sprint down the hallway away from oncoming footsteps. We stop just before the stairs that lead up to the tower and the ones that lead down to the dungeon, confidant no one is behind us. Catching our breath he takes a seat on the stairs and I lean against the wall.  
  
"Being head boy and all, I could loose a lot of points for fighting. That would put Gryfindor in lead." I say watching him closely. He shrugs and I become annoyed. "Why didn't you give me up to the Professors?" I ask truly puzzled. Something wasn't right here. He just shook his head.  
  
"Harry not right in the head." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Well duh! "We don't know what wrong with him but were hoping to find out come Christmas break." I nod of course. The only thing that Annoyed me about Granger and Weasley is that they took their sweet time in getting to the point. "I know Hermione will cover for you too. She'll tell Pomfray that you were with her the whole time in a meeting and we all happened to stumble upon him once it was over. I of course, went to walk Hermione back to the common room."  
  
"Why? You don't owe me anything. You have no reason to." I snap. His motives are about as clear as Potters.  
  
"I know about you and Ginny. There been more than one time I've caught her 'borrowing' the invisibility cloak from Harry's trunk. I followed her one night." That's how she made I down to the kitchens. I never bothered to ask.  
  
"Wouldn't that give you cause to kill me?" I ask. Maybe Weasley grew up more than I thought.  
  
"I almost did when I found out." He admits reluctantly. "But Ginny looked so happy and calm and so sure of herself when you entered, I couldn't do that to her. She likes you Malfoy. And even though I would like nothing better than to tell you to stay away from my sister I'm not going to." He had more brains than Granger gave him credit for. "I saved your ass so you wouldn't be in detention all week before break. Hermione filled me I on your meeting with her tomorrow and its kind of hard to be in two places at once. Don't you think?" I smirk and he smiles. He rises to his feet. "Don't let me down." He says pointing a finger at me "Shes still my sister." I nod and he makes his way up to the Gryffindor common room. I wait until hes completely gone and drop my head into my hands.  
  
"At what point in my life did I turn into the hero?"  
  
~@~  
  
At the moment I'm sitting in the Prefects lounge. I know I'm early but no harm can come from being early, right? Worst case scenario, I get a little bored. I also have a plate a food with me. I noticed Gin wasn't at supper so I grabbed a few things in case shes hungry. I sigh a little and lean back on my chair. Ever since Granger told me of her plan I have had nothing else on my mind. The worst part is, I cant think of anything to say to Gin. I have to improvise I guess. I look at my watch and realize I have a full 30 minutes before she arrives. Even though I've been talking to Gin for over a month now, I don't know if shes punctual or takes after her brother who is always notoriously late.  
  
I get out of my chair and walk to the other side of the room where Granger keeps a stack of books. Some are muggle books I realize. I had to read a few for muggle studies. Father insisted I take it in case, for some odd reason, I get stranded in a muggle town so this way I would be prepared. He made it sound as if he was going to abandon me there one day. Not that I would mind. Authors like Shakespeare are there of course. Personally I found his work rather tiresome. Goodkind is another author on the shelf and about the only other one I recognize. He had a whole series of books I had to read, The Sword of Truth, I believed the series was called. Seven books in all and, although it's a muggle author, the books weren't bad . There's a larger section for wizard books of course and its no surprise that Hogwarts, a History is among them. I pull a book out at random and slowly leaf through it. Luckily I've pulled one out with pictures. Its a history book, with pictures of the troll rebellion in the early 11 hundreds and 12 hundreds. The pictures are rather graphic and it doesn't help that trolls are ugly creatures to begin with.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm early Hermione, but I figure your always early and I didn't feel like sitting in the common room any longer than I had too." I turn as Gin walks in through the door and out of breath. She places a large pile of books on the table but doesn't look up. "I hope you don't mind but I need a lot of help.with..potions." Gins talking slows as she notices me by the bookshelf.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here." I mock. She smiles and rushes forward, throwing her hands around my neck. Too stunned to do anything I stand there, my arms limp at my side, as she hugs the breath out of me.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here. I've missed talking to you so much! I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you, albeit not a purpose but still." Her voice is muffled by my shoulder. She gives me another tight squeeze and drops to the ground. Sometimes I forgot that she isn't that tall compared to me. Our height difference was rarely acknowledged. "Why are you here and where's Hermione?" She asks, looking around than up at me.  
  
"Change in planes." I say, leading her towards the table. "Why? Don't want to see me?" I joke and she hits my arm.  
  
"Don't be stupid." She scolds. "But seriously, where is Hermione?"  
  
"Shes the reason I'm here" I tell her as she notices the food tray and helps herself with a smile. "Shes worried about you, so is your brother." She looks up at that, a confused/angry look on her face.  
  
"Hermione planned this?" She says, pointing back and forth between me and her. I nod. "Why? What's to worry about?"  
  
"Don't go home for Christmas." I blurt. "Stay here with me" Hmm, not quite the approach I was looking for. She begins coughing on the piece of food she had in her mouth and looks up at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Pardon me?" She squeaks.  
  
"Stay at Hogwarts. With me." I repeat. Nothing like the direct approach I always say. Besides, I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't get straight tot the point.  
  
"But, nobody's staying behind! I'll be all alone in Gryffindor tower!" There wasn't one person in Gryffindor staying behind this year. With the rise of the Dark Lord and the threat of War constantly on people minds, most families wanted there children home for the holidays. Most kids wanted to go.  
  
"Its better to be alone than in bad company." I reply and she knows what I'm talking about.  
  
"Draco-" She begins in that don't-worry-about-me-I'll-be-fine tone but I hold up my hands to silence her.  
  
"Its not only me. Remember, Grangers the one who made this meeting possible. Shes worried too. Shes not blind." She looks Forlorn at my statement. "I want you to stay." I add. And I do. "Hermione and Ron can deal with Potter." I tell her, knowing that's the reason she doesn't want to stay. She looks about as surprised as I am at using their first names but recovers quickly.  
  
"Hes- hes been really pushy lately." She adds. I know shes worried. She told me that Potter only started acting this way over the summer, right before he came to stay at the Burrow. My theory is that those muggles he lives with finally made him snap. She thinks its something else. "I don't now." She looks down at her hands and begins to fiddle with the ring on her right index finger. A daughters pride, it looks like. I only know this because my mother owns one.  
  
"Gin. He cant touch you if you stay. You don't have to go. Stay with me. Keep me company. I'll know I'll be getting a nasty letter from home for staying and I'll need someone to complain to." I add lamely. I never talk about those letters with one exception. She rolls her eyes.  
  
"You never talk about those letters." Damn, she can read minds too. I shrug and she gives me a weak smile. "Hermione will talk to Harry?" She asks and her eyes plead with mine as I nod. Granger better not prove me a liar. She gives a quick curt nod of her head and she throws her hands around my neck again. This time I know what's happening and wrap my arms around her. "Thanks for saving me." I hear her whisper and can only wonder what demons this girl has faced. She gives me another squeeze than realises me. I look down at my watch. Wow. That only took about 20 minutes. See what getting straight to the point does. It saves you time. Somebody should fill Weasley And Granger in on this secret.  
  
"Well." I say, clasping my hands together. "We still have about 2 hours before Granger retur-" I don't finish my thought as I'm interrupted by a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Its just me." We hear Grangers voice coming through the door and I let out an exasperated breath. "Anybody in there?" She asks jiggling the handle.  
  
"Coming." I tell her as I go to unlock the door before she can with her wand. She enters the room and smiles at Gin.  
  
"Sorry to cut this meeting short but Ron tells me that Professor Snape is looking for you, Malfoy." I nod. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She asks looking at Gin. Gin shakes her head.  
  
"I'll see you later Gin." I say and Granger rolls her eyes at me as I leave, heading for Snape's office. I already know what he wants to see me about. He mentioned earlier in class about tutoring a younger student of his in potions who makes Longbottom look good. I knock twice before entering his classroom, his office being on the other side.  
  
"Have a seat." A deep voice says behind me. I recognize Snapes voice and do as I'm told as he passes me, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Is this about the tutoring you want me to do. Quite frankly Sir, couldn't you find someone else? I'm sure Granger would be more than happy to-"  
  
"This isn't about the tutoring." he almost snaps as he takes a seat behind his desk. "This is about Miss. Weasley." 


	5. The war begins

"This isn't about the tutoring." he almost snaps as he takes a seat behind his desk. "This is about Miss. Weasley."  
  
The hell? Gin? I shake my head. Don't tell me hes worried about her too.  
  
"And what does Weasley have to do with me? I'm pretty sure she can look after herself." I respond, voice void of any trace of emotion. Hes watching me closely, I can tell. Hes trying to read my expressions but I'm too good at hiding them. If my father taught me anything useful, it was how to hid emotions. 'Emotions are dangerous things', he would drill into my head 'they'll sneak up and take the better of you. Hid them well for love is a weakness that can easily be exploited.'  
  
"But can you? I fear your well-being is in danger. "  
  
"Pardon?" I ask. He was no better than Granger at getting to the point. "What does my well-being have to do with Gin?" I ask, particularly confused with where hes going with this conversation. Shock appears in his eyes but he recovers quickly. I realize to late that I called her Gin. I never call her that outside of our meetings. I've got to start being more careful.  
  
"Everything." He states as if that helps any. "By you associating with this girl, your putting your life, and hers, at risk." I roll my eyes.  
  
"As if Potter could do anything." I begin, assuming he talking about Potter. He folds his hands in front him.  
  
"Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what would your fathers reaction be if he knew you were associating with a Weasley?" I blink twice. I never even considered my Fathers reaction.  
  
"He wont find out. How would we?" I say, talking more to myself than Snape. "Hes at the Manor." Snape simply shakes a finger at me.  
  
"You forget who your dealing with." I look at him but say nothing. "Very well," He says, holding his hands out in front of him "I gave you my warning" He flicks his wrist at me. "Dismissed." I look at him quizzically.  
  
"What about tutoring?" I ask.  
  
"I already have Miss. Granger helping the student. Dismissed." He repeats again not looking up from his desk. I leave his office. Snape, being an undercover Death Eater, knows the workings of my father and how he deals with those who refuse to comply to his wishes. Although unspoken, falling for a Weasley is definitely a no-no in his eyes. Snape is suppose to be a spy for my Father. Not on Dumbledor, but on me. Hes suppose to report to my father every week about me and things that I've done, achieved or failed at. Since hes undercover, he plays along with him and tells him the truth about almost all things I do. Tests and quiditch and such. He may have been the one to tell him I've been nothing but rude to Parkinson but I highly doubt that. He wouldn't tell my father about Gin though. I trust him. I make my way to the Slytherin common room, and although its early, I want nothing more than to sleep. Giving the password, I pass Zabini who immediately rises to her feet. Damn. I'm not in the mood for her. On the other hand, it could be Parkinson after me.  
  
"Draco, Wait!" I hear her call and I stop. There are a few first years in the common room and a third year who I don't know the name of. Everyone else is more than likely on the quiditch pitch drinking. Crabb has a stash of alcohol hidden there and it has turned into a favourite past time of the Slytherins.  
  
"Why aren't you on the Quiditch pitch?" I enquire.  
  
"I didn't feel like it." Ah, so that is where everyone is. "Everyone's been talking about you, ya know." She informs me as if I care.  
  
"So?" I say. Shrugging, I turn on my heel and head for my room.  
  
"They say you've gone soft." I turn around rapidly.  
  
"What? I have not gone soft." I hiss. Its her turn to shrug.  
  
"I don't know about that. I heard that girl, Potters friend, the really clever one in Gryffindor-"  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Yah, That's its! Anyway, I heard Granger talking to Potter's other friend, Weasley, about his younger sister." She pauses for effect. "And how shes been seeing a lot of you." I shoot her a warning look but she ignores it. "I was just wondering if you had anything you wish to inform me of?" Although most would think Crabb and Goyal were my best friends, they weren't, I don't befriend morons like that. Zabini came as close as they could to even be considered a friend in Slytherin.  
  
"Why would I tell you anything?." I bark. Almost-friend or not, she was still meddlesome. "And I cant believe you would listen to anything those two had to say. Honestly." I add arrogantly. An evil smile comes to her lips. I've seen that smile before. Its her you-may-think-you-fooled-me-but- really-I-know-whats-going-on look. Damn. She knows. Does the whole fucking castle know! I scream in my head as I storm into my room slamming the door, leaving her standing there, and collapse onto my bed. I better have a talk with Granger and Weasley about their mouths tomorrow, I think irritably. Lords, only 4 more days than I'll be rid of my house mates for at least 2 weeks, if nothing else. I only wish it would come faster I think as I drift into a restless sleep, void of any peaceful dreams.  
  
~@~  
  
I walk into Snape's class, tired and irritable from lack of sleep, and take my usual seat in the back next to Zabini. She was the only one competent enough to brew a potion that actually worked. She doesn't mention our conversation the night before and I'm not surprised. Always the tactful one. Snape saunters in with a stack of papers in his hands and the class groans as one. Essay assignment. Since hes giving the essay to us now that means we'll have to do it over Christmas break. I don't really mind because I'm positive I'll need something to do to pass the time. I glance at the famous Gryffindor trio and notice Granger couldn't be happier while Weasley and Potter look a little dejected, Weasley more than Potter. I shake my head as Snape passes me my assignment. Its to be handed in the moment we get back from holidays. Figures. Scanning the parchment it find it has to be at least three feet long and about truth and deceit potions. I roll my eyes. Piece of cake. I read that chapter not two weeks ago out of boredom. One in particular I found interesting is an incantation you say under your breath and anyone in the room with you would glow a crimson if they were deemed untrustworthy or dangerous to the person who spoke the incantation. Any who were trustworthy would glow an ocean blue and those who were indifferent would glow a forest green. The incantation was rather difficult to articulate but practicing in my common room for an afternoon I found that the only one who was trustworthy was, surprisingly, Zabini. Although her colour seemed to flicker somewhere between ocean blue and forest green.  
  
"-have a different essay topic. I do tire of reading practically identical essays over and over." I just barely catch the end of his sentence and look over at Zabini's assignment. She has to research the different types of foot potions. What a bore. Glad I didn't get that one. A shadow falls across my desk and I turn my head, ready to snap at whoever is there. "Mr. Malfoy. Do take this assignment I've given you seriously." Snape tells me in a patronizing tone and I catch myself before I say anything, and nod. I'm convinced he has to be on something. "What is it now Longbottom?" He cries as he makes his way across the classroom to Longbottom. "The rest of you, begin reading pages 67 to 90 in your text." Busy work. I hate busy work. I pull out my transfiguration homework and begin doing that instead. It was due yesterday but I didn't hand it in. What seemed like only moments later, when really half the class went by, I hear Snape tell the class were dismissed. I look up from my transfiguration and watch the class assemble out of the dungeon classroom.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Zabini asks next to me. "Come on!" We follow the group of 7th years down the hall. I'm not complaining seeing as were missing the last half the class time allotted. It's the last class of the day and I couldn't think of a better way to end it than leaving early. Looking around I notice most of the people in my class look worried and theres an awful lot of whispering going on and I'm not sure why. "What going on?" I ask Zabini.  
  
"Didn't you hear the announcement?" I shake my head "Just now, from Snape?" I shake my head again. "Dumbledors calling for an assembly in the great hall."  
  
"What!? Why!?" That explains the worried looks and fervent whisperings. Dumbledor wouldn't call for a school assembly unless something happened. Something bad. The threat of war was a constant worry in Hogwarts. Mostly for peoples families and those who are friends with mud-bloods, like Granger. We pile into the great hall, people pilling into there respective house tables. I catch Gins eye as she enters and she gives me a smile but I can see the worry in her eyes. Most of the third years and under are becoming frantic and I'm forced to help Granger and the rest of the Prefects settle everyone. Once the noise has quieted down quite a bit Dumbledor rises to his feet and hold out his hand. All those still talking stop.  
  
"I have a grave announcement to make and will need your utmost attention for this is announcement very important." He begins and all eyes are upon him now. "I regret to inform those students who wish to return home for the holidays that I will have to forbid you from doing so." The noise in the room immediately sky rockets as people rise to there feet shouting questions and demands. Dumbledor lets them all yell for a moment before holding out his hand again, asking for silence. "I have received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic-" He begins, catching there attention once more "-this morning and I regret to inform you that there has been an attack-" My eyes widen at the news and I jump out of my chair. What! Thats impossible! Its too soon! Mad whispers fill the room instantaneously and the panic begins while a lot of uncalled for glares hit the Slytherin table. Not that I'm surprised. "As for the time being, classes will not proceed as usual and no students will leave their common room without the accompaniment of a teacher!" I give a sigh of disappointment. It has to be serious if hes putting us under house arrest. I look over to where Potter is sitting and notice he looks abnormally calm. Shouldn't he be the one with sweat pouring of his face in worry? After all, Voldamort is after him. I don't have long to ponder it before everyone is dismissed to there common rooms. Dumbledor, of course, wishes to see all Prefects and Head Persons once everyone has made it safety to there dorms. I let the Slytherin Prefects take our house mates back as me and Granger go directly to Dumbledor.  
  
"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I will not lie to you. Things are not well outside of Hogwarts." Granger looks ready to cry but holds her own. "There has been more than one attack but I did not wish to cause a bigger panic than I already have." I hear Granger gasp next to me the same time my heart stops. More attacks. Father always tells me when an attack is underway! Why hadn't I heard from him?  
  
"-any one.has any one been seriously injured?" Her voice is thick with concern and she puts her hand over her heart as Dumbledor lowers his eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid so." He rummages around in his robes until he produces a piece of parchment. "I have a list hear and I will be needing to speak with each of theses students as soon as possible." He passes both me and Granger the same list and than the Prefects join us. I scan the list and notice the name Weasley and my blood turns cold. I hear Granger gasp next to me and her eye flash.  
  
"Weasley?" She asks Dumbledor, the tears no longer being held back.  
  
"I'm afraid, Miss. Granger, that their older brother, Percevil, has met with an unfortunate fate."  
  
I pass the list out to the prefects and tell them to discreetly find each student from there respective house as me and Granger wait for Dumbledors next orders. "Miss Granger. I know this must be hard for you to hear but you must be strong for those younger than yourself. I also fear the safety for your friend, Mr. Potter and I was wondering if you would be able to go and fetch him for me. Tell him to wait for me outside my office." She nods vacantly and walks away, leaving me and Dumbledor alone in the great hall.  
  
"Is there anything you need me to do?" I ask him and he nods his head.  
  
"You will have to talk with Mrs. Granger but I need extra rounds during curfew set in place. No one is to walk alone. Anyone caught out during curfew send straight to me." I nod. " I'll tell Miss. Granger to meet with you in the lounge." That was simple. I could handle that. I leave the great hall, as the Prefects begin returning with distraught looking students with them. Guilt washes over me as I think of Gin but I cant explain why as I make my way to the lounge. I push open the door and walk inside.  
  
"Gin!?" I exclaim upon seeing her sitting on the floor near the bookshelf. "What are you doing here?" She gets up to greet me but I tell her not to bother as I sink down next to her.  
  
"Its worse than what he makes it out to be isn't it?" She asks straight away and I ignore the question.  
  
"How did you get down here? Your suppose to be in the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledors looking for you." I stop suddenly realizing what I said.  
  
"Why would Dumbledor be looking for me?" She asks. Dammit.  
  
"Gin. I-I don't." I falter over my words as she looks at me, brows furrowing a bit. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you." I finish lamely and she looks up, somehow understanding what I'm trying to say. Her eyes fill with disbelief and anguish.  
  
"No!" She says in a harsh whisper, tears already forming as she covers her mouth. "Who-who was it?" Her voice is shaky and I don't blame her. I let out a dejected sigh. I suppose shed rather hear it from than Dumbledor. "Draco?"  
  
".It.it was Percy." She lets a sob leave her throat as she throws herself on me for a third time in two days. "I'm so sorry." I tell her truthfully but I'm not sure what I'm sorry for.  
  
"I didn't even say goodbye!" She cries into my shoulder. I barley notice her tears seeping through my robes. "-didn't get to say goodbye." Its hard to understand what shes going through right now, being an only child and never being close to anyone to begin with, I couldn't imagine losing someone close to me. If someone had told me my father died, I doubt I would even blink. Suddenly my thoughts veer off unexpectedly and I wonder what I would do if it was Gin who had died and not her brother. My chest constricts violently at the thought.  
  
"Its a fearful thing to love what Death can touch." I hear myself murmur, not sure if I said it more to myself or to Gin. 


	6. A confrontation of sorts

"Its a fearful thing to love what Death can touch." I hear myself murmur, not sure if I said it more to myself or to Gin.  
  
"The others are probably looking for you." I say but don't move from my current position. "Come on. I'll take you back." She nods into my chest and this time, although reluctantly, we get up off the floor and I lead her out. Granger is walking down the hall way towards us, looking slightly better than Gin.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking everywhere!" Gin lets out another sob and throws herself at Granger this time. "Oh, Ginny! I'm so sorry." She says, looking past Gin and at me. "Me and Ron will take watch tonight." She mouths. " I'll take her back." I nod.  
  
"Are you sure Weasley is alright to be on watch?" I ask without thinking but she nods anyway.  
  
"It will keep his mind off of other things."  
  
"Where's Potter? Dumbledors?" I ask again and she nods again. "Good." I turn and make my way back to Slytherin. Weary of the evenings events and want nothing more than to swing by the kitchen, grab something to eat and head to my room and start on that essay. Attack or not, Snape will want it first thing. I push open the door to my room and immediately see a letter laying on my bed, the Malfoy seal clear as day. I hear a knock at my door as I take a seat on my bed and pick up the letter.  
  
"What is it?" I bark through the closed door.  
  
"Dumbledor is calling everyone back down to the great hall." I hear a male voice inform me. "He says all must go." I roll my eyes. What now? He just dismissed us from there.  
  
"I'll be right out." I say and I can hear his retreating footsteps on the ground. I look down at my letter, slightly annoyed a the interruption and rip the wax seal off, scanning the note. I gasp and instantly drop it to the ground as if it were on fire. Father cant be serious! Picking it up off the floor, I read it straight thorough this time.  
  
Draco,  
  
You have been warned boy.  
  
Eliminating Weasley was not an easy task and I dear say that, considering your current circumstances with his younger sister, you would have been more careful. You should have seen this coming but because of your incompetents you have left me no choice. It will be her I go after next, she is an excellent target anyway, being the only daughter of the Minister of magic AND Potters girlfriend. If you did anything right so far, it was forcing me to recognize the girl. I did not send word of the attacks to you because, quite frankly, you are a disappointment in my eyes. I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself so when the time comes do not disappoint me again.  
  
The moment I finish reading the letter it disintegrates in my hands and I'm left speechless. I should have seen it. He's right. Why didn't I see the warning signs!? Snape's initial warning, him hinting about my essay, potions on lies and deceit, father sending more than insistent letters about Parkinson, marriage and the Dark Mark. Sometimes I'm amazed at my own stupidity. A war has practically started around me and here I am falling in love! How thick of me! I have to find Gin, I realize, I have to talk to her, and as I rush out of my room, potions long but forgotten.  
  
Racing down the corridor I'm jerked aggressively off balance as the castle walls seem to tremble around me. Dammit! I curse and take off at a dead run towards Gryffindor tower. They cant be attacking the castle, not with Dumbledor still here! Nothing is making sense in my head as I take the flight of steps two at a time. There seems to be one major factor missing from the big picture. I see Granger and Weasley at the top and they race towards me.  
  
"Where's Gin?" I ask desperately coming to a halt. "Where is she?"  
  
"What? She should be down in the Great Hall-" Weasley tries to tell me but I take off before he can finish his sentence. Of course! Dumbledor must have realized it moments before I found out and called everyone together for a head count! My lungs burn but I don't stop running as I near the great hall. Crashing through the door I look around frantically for any sign of red hair and my heart stops as I see none.  
  
"Zabini." I holler as I make my way through the mass of people. "Zabini!" The ground underneath gives a vicious shudder as younger students scream in fear. I shove my way through the hysterics and grab Zabini by the collar, twirling her around. "Zabini! Have you seen Gin?. Weasley's younger sister?" She stares blankly at me and I shake her roughly "Have you!? Answer me!?"  
  
"No-no, I haven't whats the matter-" I swear under my breath as I make my way back to the exit. She must have wondered off and is looking for me in the dungeons somewhere. Getting to the exit I see Longbottom blocking the way and I shove past him despite his protests. As much as Dumbledor believes the castle is safe, there are about a dozen hidden passage ways not guarded by magic that have been found around the castle. (The Weasley Twins finding the majority) Dammit Gin, where are you? Breaking off into a run again I head straight for the kitchens. That would be the first place she would look for me, I realise as I more than tickle my way through the portrait hole.  
  
"Gin!? Gin! Are you down here!" I yell as I burst into the kitchens. The house elves are running around madly now trying to clean the mess the building made when it jolted. One of them stops and looks at me and points back towards the hole.  
  
"She come then go. Look for you, she was!" I'm out the portrait faster than I ever thought possible and racing towards the Slytherin common room when I hear a cry coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"Gin!" I shout pulling my wand free as I try and follow the sound. "Gin!? Where are you?" I turn the corner quickly and skid to a halt. Potter is there in the middle of the hallway, playing with his wand. I look to my right and stop myself just barely from racing forward. Weasley and Granger are both there only they've been tied, gagged and have two very big, very wide, Death Eaters in black robes holding them. Mr's Crabb and Goyal it appears to be but I cant be certain for there hoods are over there heads, obscuring their faces. Behind them are 3 more Death Eater, hoods over their face also. I look at there feet in horror at Gin sprawled on the floor. She looks to be injured really badly. Potter holds out his hand towards me and understanding the situation I'm in I lower my wand and kick it towards Potter who instantly picks it up off of the ground. He motions for Crabb and Goyal to untie Weasley and Granger, shoving them towards me.  
  
"Now don't try to pull anything." I hear him warn as he walks over to Gin and kneeling beside her.  
  
"Right," Weasley mutters, just under his breath. "because we're complete morons and would so try and pull something right smack dab in the middle of a castle of blood-thirsty, wand-happy, psychotic, Death Eaters who are just looking for an excuse to separate our heads from our bodies!" Granger jabs him in the ribs with her finger and he shuts up. This moment would be comical if it weren't for the fact I'm probably going to die . . .  
  
"Look what you've done Draco-" Potter says in a condescending tone indicating Gin. I can hear Wesley growl next to me. My eyes snap to his as he calls me by my birth name. Potter never does that. "-all because you refused to get the Dark Mark. What a pity. She is very beautiful." He begins to caress her face as I hear astonished gasp from my right. Not sure if its because hes touching her or because they already thought I had the Dark Mark. A sudden thought comes to me and I think all I need to do is keep Potter busy.  
  
"What are you playing at?" I ask as he continues to stroke Gins cheek. I instantly begin uttering the reliance incantation under my breath. Weasley looks a little worried at my hushed tone and seeing as I'm speaking in Latin only causes him to become paranoid. Thankfully, Granger recognizes the chant and puts a reassuring arm on Wesley's.  
  
"Your father has given you one last chance to redeem yourself Draco. Now is that time." I recoil in shock at his words. I only read that letter not an hour ago. Potter and those with the hooded faces begin to glow a deep crimson but seem oblivious to it. I'm not surprised. Gin turns ocean blue of course and Weasley and Granger next to me turn blue as well. I'm a little surprised at this as that was unexpected. I figured they would turn green a the very least if crimson. They may not trust Potter at the moment but that doesn't me they cant trust me. They colours die out almost as fast as they come into view. At least I know their on my side. "All you have to do is cross the hallway, pick up Grangers wand and kill. my friends." He spits the word, friend, out like it was poison to his mouth and Grangers eyes go wide as he points to both her and Weasley. "Under one condition. Gin, as you call her, must be wake to witness this- redemption- of yourself."  
  
"What!?" I ask revolted. As if I would kill them even if she wasn't watching. "No!"  
  
"Yes, you will." He shoots me a fierce look "Gin," Potter lowers his voice and crouches down so hes speaking directly in her ear. She stirs slightly. "Gin hun, wake up." My blood boils as he continuers to talk to her.  
  
"Don't.call me.Gin." She whispers cruelly trying to pull herself up into a sitting position and failing miserably. "Where am I?" she asks once Potter has her on shaky feet.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy here is about to eliminate Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger from our presence and he requested you psychological presence."  
  
"What!? No! I don't - I don't believe you." She stammers as her vision focuses and settles on me, Granger and Weasley. "He would never -"Her legs give out from under her before she can finish.  
  
"No Gin!" I holler as I rush forward to catch her and inside my mind that tiny little voice that tells me when I'm being stupid is flipping right out. I'm instantaneously meet with a blast from Potters wand which causes me to fly backwards into the wall. Hard. I can hear Gin scream in shock as I land and for some reason that bothers me more than the searing pain that seems to have engulfed my body. My hearing and my sight phases in and out for brief moments as my head throbs. I can make out Gins crying from my left and can almost see Granger and Wesley being held by Crabb and Goyal in front of me. Almost. I grab my head as the pain shots through my body and I swear it hurts so bad I cease from breathing. Nobody told me playing the Hero would hurt this bad. Suddenly the pain ends as fast as it had surrounded me. I catch my breath desperately and re-focus my eyes and notice Gin, being held up by another Death Eater, trying frantically to get free. Thrashing widely in the attempt to do so.  
  
"Draco!" Shes too small and too thin for the Death Eater to have a firm hold on her and she somehow slips free from their grasp and sprints towards me. I can see Potter raise his wand, ready to utter an unforgivable before I shove Gin just as she reaches me out of the way and the only thing that registers in my brain is the pain coursing through ever inch of my body as my world turns black around me..  
  
~@~ 


	7. Forever isn't long enough

Hello, I've finally updated. Wahoo! I want to thank all those generous, beautiful, marvellous people put there who reviewed! Hopefully, this meets up toy our standards. Anyway, I don't think I have anything else to say.  
  
Disclaimer: You might recognize some quotes from some movies in here, yah, they aren't mine.  
~@~  
  
Something is wrong... I mean . . . besides the fact that my vision is all blurry and I'm seeing double and it's hard to breathe and my head is aching and my skin is burning and I'm shaking and too weak to stand let alone look around and find out what's happening . . . But something else is wrong . . .  
  
"You awake Malfoy?" My hand instantly goes to my head as it throbs. "Malfoy?" I'm only semi-conscience of the voice that's bothering to me. The pain I'm currently in being a little more important than answering some retarded git next to me. I lean my back against the wall behind me as my vision slowly come back into focus, although everything is still fuzzy I can just make out the outline of the body the voice belongs to. Male. Black hair. Glasses. About my build.I cant remember anything. This person seems so familiar but I cant remember him for the life of me, I cant remember how I got here, I cant remember why I'm here..I cant remember anything but my name. I rest my head in my hands again and wait for it to stop throbbing. Who is he!? "Answer me Malfoy."  
  
"Potter?" I ask, his name jumping to my head instantly, memories flooding back along with the fact that I hate him -a lot -but I know there's a good reason.  
  
"Good, your awake." He reaches his hand out towards me and I jump back, startled. Something's different about him. Besides the fact that hes in muggle cloths which looks like they haven't been washed in the past month, hes all skin and bones for another and that his hair is a lot longer. But something else is different..  
  
"Don't fucking touch me!" I holler as loud as my weak and battered body allows. He reels back in shock and I go for my wand but find its not there.  
  
"Lords! Sorry! I was just going see if the gash on the side of your forehead was worse than it appears, is all.and they took your wand so you can stop looking for it." My hand stops its search and goes to the side of my temple. I trace the dried blood with my fingers as it runs along the side of my face. I put pressure on the wound and wince at the pain. What was it that my father said? Pain is weakness leaving the body? Humph, if that was true, I shouldn't have any weakness' left considering not only the emotionally but the physically pain he put me through. "Look, now is probably no the time but do you know if Ron and Hermione are with you?"  
  
"Weasley and Granger? Of course I don't you moron!" I snap, deeply irritated...that name. Weasley..theres something else about that name. Oh gods! Gin! More memories come flooding back and I remember why I suddenly hate Potter so much. I rise to my feet so I'm eye level with him.  
  
"What have you done with her?" I hiss, not caring that my legs are about to give out at any moment.  
  
"Who? Hermione? Nothing-" Who the hell does this bloke think he is playing dumb with me? I roll my eyes at him.  
  
"Do you think me daft Potter?"  
  
"Pardon me?" He looks sincerely confused now and I cant help but feel sorry for this wretched excuse for a wizard.  
  
"Where is she?" I demand again and he looks more puzzled than before.  
  
"Malfoy, I have no idea what your talking about? Who!?" I cant hold my weight any longer as I slide to the floor. My hands go to my head as I try to block out the bit of sunlight coming from the small window with green and silver bars in front of it. Green and silver? What!? It cant be! I rise to my feet quickly, too quickly I find as the room starts to swirl. I try to ignore the pain and trace my hands along the moss covered bricks until they stop meters from Potters head. I brush away the moss clinging to the wall and gasp in surprise.  
  
"No! How could he know!?"  
  
"How could who know what? Christ Malfoy! Now is not the time to be cryptic!" Potter demands as he suddenly appears behind me "Hey," he says "isn't that your name?" He points at the notches on the wall that, indeed, spell out my name. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and go for sarcasm instead.  
  
"Why thank you, mater of the obvious-" I bark and he shoots me a glare. "Just tell me what have you done with her!?"  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"Gin!" I holler, my patience at a minimal. Pointing violently at the wall I shout, "I know you have her!" He looks at me as if I've got two heads, two heads with sharp fangs and a multiple of eyes. I have a strong urge to raise my hand in a very un-gentlemanly like manner towards him.  
  
"Ginny? What do you mean what did I do to her!? Why do you suddenly care? And why would she be with you in the first place-" I grab him by the collar, his questions coming out in a babbled rush.  
  
"Would you shut up! Christ! How small is your brai-" I stop unexpectedly and put him back on his feet, he looks a little relieved. "What happened to the bruises I gave you?" I ask, studying his face closely. Madam Pomfray wouldn't have healed him with magic because they were caused by fighting so she would have told him they would have to heal on there own.  
  
"Bruises?" He asks and its my turn to look confused.  
  
"I beat the crap out of you!" I practically yell in frustration throwing my hands in the air. Nothing is making sense. "Not two days ago!"  
  
".Malfoy." he start as if speaking to a child which only infuriates me more. "If you let me speak you would have found out much sooner that I've been in this place for I don't know how long. Someone comes in and stuns me every now and then, and when I wake I don't know how much time has past." He says and I staggered back.  
  
"What!? No! Your lying!?" My voice raises slightly at the last part, turning it into a question rather than a statement. Again, he looks at me as if I've grown two heads. "How long have I been out?" I ask, more troubled than frightened.  
  
".about a day, I guess." He answers and my feet no longer hold me up and I find myself on the ground again. "Malfoy? Are you okay.?" Like he cares. ".exactly what day is it?"  
  
"Its.its just before the holidays. Everyone was getting ready for Christmas break when-"  
  
"What!? Its Christmas!? I'm been gone since August!!" My head snaps in his direction.  
  
"What!? August?"  
  
"I was.I was suppose to be spending the rest of summer at Ron's.I was sneaking off to meet him at the designated spot we agreed on when I was kidnapped on my way." well, that explains a lot. Everything slowly begins to piece together now as the wheels turn in my head. Potter treating Gin odd since he went to stay with her for one, how my father knew about us, why Potter was more of an asshole than usual..  
  
"Dammit!" I swear and pound my fist behind me on the wall. It has to be polyjuice potion!  
  
"Malfoy, whats going on?" I give an exasperated sigh and am about to answer the one person I can't stand, good or evil, when were interrupted by the door being open as a stocky man enters followed by three men in cloaks, similar to those who were at Hogwarts.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," The stocky man looks at me and says, the same time motioning for two of the men in cloaks to jerk me to my feet, "Your father wishes your presence in his study."  
  
~@~  
  
He's still yelling at me. He hasn't stopped since I entered his study and made my presence known. Well, not really yelling, scolding in a very harsh, loud voice really. His little minion, whom he calls Peter, hasn't left his side. My guess is this is the person whose been impersonating Potter and ratting me out. I hate him about as much as I hate Potter and I don't even know him. Fathers informing me that there are consequences and repercussions to every action I make and at the current moment there aren't any good ones.  
  
My attention gets drawn back his long winded rant when, for the first time in 2 hours, he mentions Gin. I was wondering when he was going to get to her. Hes gone over everything from me treating Weasley and Granger civilly at times, to not picking on Longbottom more than I should, to quiditch because even though I won the last game it didn't count. (He hasn't told me about the polyjuice yet, but that's obviously why I beat Potter. This moron Peter was taking his place.) To failing my last history of magic test. It wasn't that I didn't study or didn't know the material, I just didn't show. (Never mind the fact I'm beating Granger in Potions) to the detention I had with Filch. That was the first hour actually, the second hour was spent on me and the pros on becoming a death eater and the many cons if I don't.  
  
And now he finally makes it to the topic of Gin. I wonder what this Peter character told him. He couldn't have said much because its not as if me and Gin did much. We talked ..a lot.but what was so bad about that? Other than the fact shes a Gryffindor and a Weasley.and my fathers biggest rivals daughter..and Harry Potters best friends little sister.or maybe it's the fact that I'm falling so hard for her that I cant see straight..that I've had nothing on my mind since our detention with filch. . .oh Lords.. this cant be happening.  
  
I'm glad I'm sitting for if I wasn't I would have probably collapsed. Its still taking all my effort to stay focused, the unforgivable Potter shot at me is still causing my whole body pain but I cant show any sort of weakness in front of my father.  
  
"-Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out!? You fraternizing with.with-HER- of all people!?" I stand there and say nothing. I've learned long ago that by answering his questions it angers him more than he already is. "Answer me boy!" It's a trick which I've fallen for too many times so, again, I remain silent. He puts his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose in irritation but remains silent, I glance at his guest, for my father doesn't have friends, and am instantly angered by the sneer on his face. Who does this rat-bastard think he is anyway? "It doesn't matter, she is being dealt with accordingly as we speak-" My head snaps back to in my fathers direction.  
  
"What!?!" I explode without thinking, my eyes widening in a mixture of shock and horror. I realize too late the advantage that my outburst gives my father. I glance at Peter as a worried look passes over his features but vanishes quickly. Odd. Fathers face turns into a scowl and mine quickly follows suite. Like father like son.  
  
"So, am I to assume you do harbour some feeling for this girl?" he hisses, and all too quickly the implication of the situation stand clear in my head.  
  
"More than you would care to know." I hiss back and he lets a cruel laugh escape his lips.  
  
"Don't be so ignorant!" he spits "it can never work between you. You understand that. She is nothing, destined to do nothing with a nobody, a fish! You, your destined for greatness! You're a Malfoy! A falcon! Sure, a fish can love a bird, but where will they live?"  
  
"Than I guess I will have to make her wings." He grabs his head in frustration. I'm definitely not make this easy for either of us. He places both his hands on his desk and looks at me over his glasses.  
  
"Look Draco, once you have received the Dark Mark-"  
  
"Never." Christ! I might as well kill myself now. What am I thinking? He raises an eyebrow in my direction.  
  
"Pardon me?" He asks, his voice laced with authority.  
  
"I'll never wear the mark." I repeat, my voice never wavering as I lock eyes with my Father. Piercing blue like my own.  
  
"You will do as your told boy!"  
  
"Do you think I listened to you when you told me to marry that Parkinson bitch!? What makes you think I'll listen now? I'm not getting the mark and I will 'fraternize' with Gin as much as I damn well please!" I holler, patience spent, as I slam my fist on his desk. He doesn't even flinch but takes a deep breath instead.  
  
"..you.you do not understand the implications of your words Draco. Your thinking rash thoughts. Take a nap and we'll discuss this when your feeling better." I hid a smile at his last attempt to make me change my mind. Any other person would be dead by now but only because of the fact I am his only heir is he giving this chance to me. I shake my head, simply pathetic.  
  
"I won't change my mind." I tell him which causes my father to becomes quite livid now  
  
"All because of this one, pathetic, useless, miserable excuse of a girl!"  
  
"All because of her." I state, my tone even and threatening.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you are not looking at the long term picture." I glance in the direction of Peter who had disappeared into the corner a while ago. I shoot him a warning glance to but-out but he ignores it and continues anyway. "Nothing last forever. You may feel strongly for this girl now, but two months from now how will you feel? And what if she doesn't return your feelings, hmm? By receiving the mark we can offer you any girl you want! You will have several if you please Trust me, young love never lasts, she is merely a subconscious way to get back at your father."  
  
"I don't want several women. I want Gin." I state and I catch my father roll his eyes, clearly irritated. He was never the romantic.  
  
"Oh please Draco!" He says, throwing his hands in the air "Love does not begin and end the way you seem to think it does! Love is a battle, love is war-  
  
"love is a growing up!" I shout. "Clearly, even though physically you are my senior, mentally you are nothing but a child!" His teeth grind together as Peter places a hand on his arm to keep him back.  
  
"Really Draco-" Peter starts  
  
"Don't call me that!" I snap at Peter who recoils. Twitchy little thing, he is.  
  
"Well than, Mr. Malfoy, your not thinking very realistically." He says, putting extra emphasis on my last name "Do you honestly think it's possible to love a person forever? This person?" I drop my shoulders, almost in defeat, and shake my head no. A flash of hope crosses over my fathers features but dies as quickly as it came.  
  
".forever isn't long enough."  
  
~@~ 


	8. Ginny's pov

Hello again!  
I would have updated sooner but my retarded computer crashed and I lost everything, including the original chapter I had in Ginny's pov, which was completely different than this one, and the one after, so now I have to re wrote everything and I forget half of what I wrote. *Sigh*  
  
Anyway, hopefully this one is up to your standards and Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Much appreciated!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(Sorry in advance about spelling and grammar errors. For some reason God did not want me to excel in that department. ( )  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````  
~@~  
Ginny's Point Of View  
  
~@~  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
  
It's been about 3 days, maybe, since I woke up in this cell and at the moment, to pass the time, I was harassing the Death Eater guarding my door and could tell his irritation was growing. Good. I was always told that I was good at annoying people. At the moment I was commenting on his looks, and I'll have you know my comments weren't far off from the truth.  
  
"Seriously though, are your parents siblings? . No? .All right then, did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?" It was actually a nice way to take out my anger and frustration, not to mention distract me from worrying about Draco for a little while at least.  
  
"Oi'm gonna to hex you if you don't shut your 'ole!" The big, burly Death Eater barks at me through the tiny window on the door and I snigger at his accent as he growls.  
  
"Alright, alright, Just answer me this. Do you at least need a license to be that ugly? " A roar escapes his mouth as he slams his fist against the door, knocking me backwards as I cry out in surprise. "Well you don't have to be rude about it!" I sat hotly, rising to my feet again. I peer back out the window as another Death Eater joins him.  
  
"What going on up here!?" The new guy asks as the ugly one slightly withers under his glare.  
  
"Go ahead, tell him everything you know. It'll only take 10 seconds." I helpfully offer as both men turn to look at me. Ugly looking annoyed and the new guy looking amused.  
  
"Ah, Virginia. " The new guy comments as I glare at him. "You haven't changed much. Enjoying your stay? Staff treating you well?" He asks with a smirk on his face. I roll my eyes.  
  
"Yah, well, some people are okay but mostly I feel like poisoning everyone." A short laugh escapes him.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be out of here soon. I dear say the young Mr. Malfoy will be in need of some company shortly. He should be, what is the popular saying now? Meting his maker soon?" My sarcastic smiles turns into a scowl at the mention of Draco.  
  
"Fuck you." I respond. "You're lying."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Take me to him." He laughs again and shakes his head at my demand.  
  
"Ah Virginia, I know you're used to getting your way at home, but quite frankly my dear, here, nobody cares." This time the roar escapes my lips as I begin kicking the door in an angry fit as a long list of profanities follow. "Temper, temper Virginia. Why would you possibly think I would help you to begin with?"  
  
"You don't need a reason to help people." I spit back, kicking the door one last time.  
  
"Look at it from my point of view-"  
  
"I'd like to but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." I interrupt as a snort comes from uglys direction.  
  
"Leave 'er be Peter, Oi'm the one who 'as to deal with 'er later." I look at ugly and see him trying to hold back a smile. He's actually not that bad for a Death Eater. The one he called Peter shoots him a glare then looks back at me so I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
"I'll be back for you later." He says pointing a finger at me and shoots another vicious glance at ugly before stomping down the hall like a 5-year- old sent to their room. I snort as I kick the door one last time as hard as I can and begin pacing. I'm stopped in my thoughts on how to escape when the creaking from the door startles me. I turn and look and see that the door is ajar, if only a fraction. At first I thought I had broken it somehow when I kicked it, but of course that was unrealistic. I stand there in the middle of my cell staring at the door, wondering if I should make a run, but ugly enters before I can make up my mind.  
  
I take a step back, confusion written all over my face as he takes a paranoid look out the window than looks back at me.  
  
"Listen," He begins hands out in an unthreatening way, "Oi don't 'ave time to explain. Your friends are down the hall, large red door on your right, Malfoys in the opposite direction, large blue door. Oi need ya to stun me before you go, It can't look like this was a planned thing."  
  
"What? I don't understand?" He steps closer to me, pulling my wand and 2 others from his sleeve. "Wha-"  
  
"Don't ask questions. Just do it." I take the wands and stare at him. "Now!!" he hollers and I jump in surprise as I pull my wands from the three and point it at him, hand shaking, still not understanding what's happening.. Somehow it doesn't feel right hexing someone who was helping me. "Hex me before Peter comes back and hexes you instead! It's your only chance!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I whisper my thanks, and repeat the curse he wants me to, letting a scream escape my lips as the jolt from my wand throws me off balance. I hear a thud and open my eyes: Uglys on the floor un-conscience.  
  
My head spins, this is all happening too fast.  
  
Large red door.  
  
I don't think twice as I bolt from the room and down the hall. Obviously I have Ron and Hermione's wand. I reach the door in a matter of minutes, out of breath, and charm the door open. Ron and Hermione are sitting on the floor. Hermione's clearly upset and Ron's putting on a brave face for her, I can tell. They see me standing in the doorway and jump to their feet.  
  
"Ginny!" They cry in unison as I rush forward and pass them their wands.  
  
"No time to explain, we hav-"  
  
"How did you get free? Are you all right? Where's Draco? What about Harry?" Ron babbles incessantly.  
  
"Um, I, uh, -shutup! Would you listen to me for a sec!?" He pulls me into a tight hug as he checks me over to make sure I not bleeding than hugs me again.  
  
"Gods! I was so worried!" he exclaims as he finally lets me go.  
  
"I'm fine Ron. Look, we don't have time to chat. We'll talk later. We have to get to Draco!" They nod in unison and follow me, cautiously, out the door and I sprint down the hallway in the direction that ugly had told me. I wish I knew his name.  
  
Large blue door. large blue door. large blue door.  
  
I turn the corner and quickly stop in my tracks and hid as Ron and Hermione slam into my back.  
  
"Shhhh!" I hiss at them as I peer around the corner. "Theres two Death Eaters blocking the door!" What are we going to do!?" I ask as panic begins to fill my insides.  
  
"Calm Down Ginny!"" Hermione says, "How did you escape last time?"  
  
"I .I .hexed the guy guarding my cell-" Ron looks mortified.  
  
"You cursed someone!"  
  
"Shhh! They'll hear you!" I whisper urgently at him and hit him on the back of the head. He looks sheepish for a moment but it passes quickly. "I guess. I guess we'll just have to curse them as well."  
  
"We can't do that! Theres no way we'll pull it off!"  
  
"Come one Ron! Theres two of them, three of us! Lets just do it fast and get it done with." I whisper harshly at him. "It's our only chance." The thoughts race through my brain so fast I can't get them under control. It's almost as if I'm dreaming and I kind of wish I was. Than I could wake up and it would all be over.  
  
"I know. Let's escape and get some help-" Ron begins as he grabs my wrist and starts heading back the way we came. I wrench it free and glare at him.  
  
"No! I am not leaving without him!" I turn back to peer around the corner making sure they didn't hear me and deciding that if I have to, I'll do it alone. "Are you with me or not?" I turn to look at them and Hermione nods without hesitation. It takes a moment for Ron to realize he's outnumbered and finally nods as well. "Alright, I have a plan. I'll walk out there and get their attention, you come out from behind me almost immediately or the element of surprise will wear off and curse them. Understand?" Ron open his mouth to protest but I stop him by putting up my hand. "Don't Ron, I know its suicidal, alright? I know!" He crosses his arms over his chest and glares at me.  
  
"This plan of yours is too simple. It won't work." I raise an eyebrow at him  
  
"Got a better one?"  
  
"Just be careful." He demands and I smile.  
  
"Be ready." I retort and they both pull their wands out. I take a deep breath and walk around the corner at a walking pace. The two Death Eaters look at me, look at each other than back at me again, surprised.  
  
So far, so good.  
  
"Hey!?" the one closest to me yells, "your not suppose to be here!"  
  
I smile at them, "Obviously you've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." still advancing as they stand there and blink. I hear Ron yell 'now!' from behind me and I drop to the floor as they race around the corner, wands raised. The first Death Eater didn't have a hope in hell to pull out his wands in time to save his ass before Hermione stuns him and he collapses to the ground with a familiar thud. The second one, unfortunately, is bale to pull his wand out and my heart beat increase to an unhealthy rhythm and time seems to slow.  
  
What is Ron doing?  
  
I hear myself yell expelloramous, not even aware that I had my wand free, at the second man and his wand flies out of his hand. Hermione, thank god, yells the curses and he collapses too. I turn around and glare at Ron from my position on the floor and he sheepishly shrugs at me.  
  
"I couldn't think of a curse." He lamely tells me as I push myself up off the ground.  
  
"You almost got us killed you idiot! He had his wand out!" His face turns red as he begins to seethe in anger "I almost got us killed!? It was your bloody idea!"  
  
"My idea would have worked fine if you could get your head out of your ass and pay attention! I know you don't like Draco, but Honestly Ron!" I holler back. "Whatever, forget it." I say before he gets a chance to say anything else and make my way to the door, urgent to get to Draco, fearing the worst has happened.  
  
This time it takes Hermiones brainpower to open it, the simple charms I know not being strong enough to unlock it. The door moans as I push it open. Looking in I see Draco lying limp on the floor and a cold fear grips at my heart as I rush to his side.  
  
"Draco? Draco? Come on now, wake up...You know you want to..." I coax as Ron and Hermione appear at my side. "Please, please wake up. Please?" I can feel the pressure of the tears starting to form under my eyes and I chock back a sob. "Draco?" I shake him lightly trying to bring him 'round. He mumbles something inaudible as he tries to bring his hands up to cover his eyes. "Gin?" I hear him ask and I signal for Ron to help me move him.  
  
We get him into a sitting position after making certain he had no major injuries. Despite having bloody gashes and bruises all over his body, fortunately, it didn't seem like anything was broken.  
  
"Draco?" I attempt again "Can you hear me?" He brings his hand up and puts it to temple, groaning out loud. I wouldn't doubt if his head throbbed and the floor moved in front of him, it looked like he took a pretty nasty beating.  
  
"Gin?" I hear him whisper a hopeful note in his voice. His eyes lock with mine and, ecstatic that he's okay, I throw my hands around his neck and kiss him fully on the lips, not really caring that Ron and Hermione are right there. The tears are streaming fully down my face now but I don't really notice, nor do I mind. His hand comes up to the side of my face as he kisses me back.  
  
"You okay?" he whispers and I nod. How ironic that he's the one cut up and beat and yet he's asking me if I'm okay. Still not able to speak he kisses me again, "Gods, Gin." using his thumbs he wipes the tears off of my cheeks. "I thought you.I thought you had.." He takes a deep breath, obviously not liking the scenario he had pictured in his head of me, and takes my face in both his hands "Don't ever do that to me again." He sighs and I don't have time to tell him the same before he desperately captures my lips in his.  
~@~ 


End file.
